Sleep
by RainReignRain
Summary: Callie and Erica are a work in progress. Progress never goes without interruption.
1. Shade Of Blue

**Title: **Sleep

**Author: **RainReignRain

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Callica

**Summary: **Arizona is in Africa, of no real use to this story. Teddy left to pursue her underwhelming love life. Someone has to be the Head of Cardio.

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyright materials referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Authors Note: First dabble in fanfic writing. I always dug Callica. The Calzona storyline is less than fantastic. Should I continue on with the story? I'm open to any criticism.

"Goodbye Callie." Teddy said with a sad smile.

Callie let a small tear fall while trying to maintain a supportive smile. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know," Teddy quipped with a wink.

The two hugged for a short moment before Teddy left through the hospitals doors. Callie had known about Teddy's plans to leave Seattle for over a week, but seeing Teddy walk away still made her heart ache a tiny bit.

"Shame. She had a great ass." Mark uttered as he strolled up to Callie.

A chuckle escaped the brunette's lips before she could stop herself. She shook her head and turned to him, "Ready to go?"

Mark nodded and wrapped his arm around her as they walked out of the hospital.

"This hospital must be cursed or something." Alex said as he stood beside Callie while she looked over a patients X-ray's.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Uhm what?"

"Burke, Hahn, Dixon, Altman. That has to be a record." he said without trepidation.

Callie ignored the comment, replaced the X-rays on the door, and proceeded to walk out of the room. Alex followed, he was paged to the pit as he was about to elaborate. Hearing those names brought back waves of memories, some of which were good, some of which weren't. Pictures of days that still haunted her began to float into her mind. Before she could let the thoughts settle, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She pulled it out and read the text message from Mark:

_Free for lunch?_

She quickly replied:

_Yep. Cafeteria. 5 minutes._

Callie began walking to the cafeteria from the nurse station she had been at. When she arrived in the cafeteria Mark was waiting for her in line.

"You're buying right?" she said as she gave him her best innocent smile.

He only chuckled as he paid for their lunches. It was a rare sunny day in Seattle and Mark opted for the pair to sit at a table that over looked the bottom floor of the hospital. Sun rays streamed in through the glass windows that sheltered the hospital from the outside. The pearl white of the skywalk was accentuated by the sea of blue scrubs that shuffled across it; it looked larger than life. Callie wondered why she was admiring the grandeur of the hospital as if she had not seen it all before. What she didn't see was who was in the chief's office.

"Do you feel weird?" she asked.

Mark finished chewing his piece of salad, "No. Should I?"

Callie didn't know how to explain what she was feeling, so she didn't. She merely shrugged off the question. Mark rambled on about the different surgeries he had lined up for the afternoon. She tried to listen and be interested but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about her day. She woke up that morning feeling like something was going to happen. After trying to shake the thought for half of the day, it only intensified. They ate in friendly silence for the rest of their lunch, at which time Callie figured she could nap away her nagging feeling.

Callie's nap was cut short when she was paged to the O.R. for a serious emergency surgery. The patient had nearly lost both legs in a horrid car accident. After successfully saving both of the man's legs, Callie scrubbed out of the six hour surgery. With a satisfied look on her face she made her way to the attending's locker room to change. Her shift was long over and she was in desperate need of a shower.

The feeling that had followed her all day subsided when she went into surgery, but as her adrenaline wore off it slowly came back to her.

"Get a grip Calliope" she muttered to herself with a huff.

The brunette made her way through the security guards and past the outer sliding doors when she saw the outline of a woman sitting at a bench ruffling through what seemed to be her purse. As Callie grew closer the woman seemed to grow more and more frustrated with her bag. A fleeting thought crossed Callie's mind: Damn it's dark out here.

Callie decided to continue past the woman without a second thought. Just as she passed, she heard a small thud followed by the sound of coins rolling across the concrete. She turned and saw that the woman's purse had fallen and spilled its contents on the floor. She considered ignoring the woman but instantly reprimanded herself for being inconsiderate. She hurried back to the bench and collected the purse and its contents. The woman chased after pieces of paper that seemed to run away from her. Callie lifted the purse as strands of hair fell in her eyes, obstructing her vision.

Callie followed after the woman as she picked up a paper.

"Here you go," she said with a smile "those bags can be slippery."

"Thanks. I was looking for my keys," the woman said absentmindedly as she rose from picking up the last wandering piece of paper.

Callie brushed the pieces of hair out of her face and watched the woman struggle to place the papers back into her purse. She managed to find her keys in the processes; with that she looked up to properly thank the kind stranger.

Callie looked directly at the shade of blue that she hadn't seen in nearly two years.

The shade of blue that could always make butterflies appear inside of her.

The shade of blue that walked away from her.

The shade of blue she came to love a little too late.

That shade of blue she almost forgot, was piercing Callie's heart in that very moment.

The golden hair that always smelt of cherry was tied back.

The porcelain skin that blushed at the slightest innuendo was flawless as ever.

The pink lips that kissed her so deeply were growing blue with chill.

The woman that stole her heart was standing right in front of Callie.

"Erica."

Clouds seemed to appear out of nowhere. The jet black sky lit up with a single lightening bolt. The sky's tears spilled down on them.


	2. Love's Song

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyright materials referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Authors Note: I never thought a simple review could make me smile, but they do. Thank you. Italics indicate a memory.

One of the teardrops fell from the sky and landed on Erica's cheek. The sky's tear resembled one of the hundreds she had cried before.

_Callie absently counted the coins she found in her pocketbook. Erica fidgeted with the edge of her dress._

"_Callie?"_

"_Yeah?" she replaced the coins and gave Erica her full attention._

"_Why are we sitting outside?"_

"…_I think I had a little too much wine. Yeah, I can't really walk straight."_

_Erica nodded. "We look like a couple of well dressed hobos."_

_Callie erupted in giggles. Erica quietly enjoyed her small joke._

_A moment passed. Each woman admired the calm weather and gentle scenery. Callie turned her head towards Erica._

"_Erica?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thank You for tonight," she said as she gave Erica her most earnest smile "It was the best date I could ask for."_

_Erica simply shrugged. "I only had to threaten a couple of owners for those reservations."_

_Callie could hear the sincerity buried within Erica's words. The brunette sighed happily and placed her hand on Erica's. _

"_You look beautiful." Callie whispered in the other's ear._

_Erica turned to reiterate Callie's sentiment when a single raindrop fell upon her cheek. Callie lifted her hand to the raindrop and swept it away from Erica's street-lit face. They both felt their hearts swell as the beginning notes of love's song played within them._

Callie lifted her hand to sweep away the sky's mark and stopped midway. She hadn't seen this woman in years and thought briefly that invading her personal space might be upsetting. A heartbeat passed and she pushed past her fears, she brushed away the single drop. Her bravery lasted only seconds; she withdrew her hand. Erica made no movements. She stared right into Callie, as if she was looking for something. Callie's breath hitched in her throat, but she didn't dare drop Erica's gaze. The rain continued to fall down around them. The world seemed to fade and become silent as they held each others eyes. Love's song never received the chance to rise and fall between them. Love's crescendo never came sweetly and never roared with passion. Callie's body began to tremble, Erica's bottom lip quivered. The cold was unsettling their bodies. Still, they held onto each others stare as if their lives depended on it.

Erica's eyebrows relaxed after what seemed like an eternity to Callie. Erica let her nerves ease and unclenched her jaw. She let out a small breath that puffed white into the night. Callie stood firm, waiting for Erica's reaction. They had been standing for minutes; the rain uncharacteristically started to let up.

"Erica." Callie whimpered.

Erica heard only three words bouncing around in her head. Against her better judgment, she shuffled forward and stopped inches from Callie's face. Callie swore she couldn't feel her own heart beating anymore. Erica scrunched her nose in defiance to the tears that wanted to fall. She couldn't feel anything but her breath leaving her lungs. The rain stopped after another minute of silence between the two. Clouds sauntered around the sky as both wished for this pain injected moment to pass.

"Callie." Erica choked out.

Callie took a sharp breath in. Erica's gaze intensified much to the dismay of Callie. Erica could feel her heart shattering. Callie's soul mirrored the same thing. Callie couldn't stand the hurt anymore. She reached out and embraced Erica. Erica didn't miss a beat, she clutched the brunette to her. Callie let her eyes close at the same moment that Erica let her eyes do the same.

"I missed you." Erica whispered.

Callie let herself smile, "I missed you more."

The two souls held onto each other because they knew their hearts depended on it.


	3. Healing Begins

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyright materials referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Authors Note: Thank you for the kind reviews, their make my day's light up. I'm sorry this update has taken longer. Moving and a death in the family has put me behind in everything.

People passed around the pair as they held on to each other for dear life. The entire hospital had heard about their short-lived relationship years before. Some were taken aback by the seemingly kind gesture between the two. Some thought it was sweet. Some were indifferent. But one was completely engrossed in the scene playing out between the two women. He stood in the same spot he stood in when everything began between Callie and Erica. Mark stood quietly, watching, listening, trying to discern what was happening.

Erica slowly pulled away, releasing herself from Callie's hold. They looked at each other again, less pain was evident in their eyes. Callie open her mouth to say something, nothing came out. She shook her head as if she were trying to shake the words into life. Callie couldn't find the words to explain every day that they were apart. Erica took Callie's hands into her own.

"I know." Erica said with her eyes pointed at the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

Erica's head snapped up at the question, she thought she heard hostility in Callie's voice. When she saw Callie's eyes, so full of genuine curiosity and concern, her features settled.

"It kind of just worked out this way." Erica shrugged.

Callie stayed silent for a moment. "Where were you Erica?"

Erica didn't know whether or not to answer. She deliberated for a few moments. "New York."

"What?" Callie said with obvious contempt.

Before Erica could answer Callie decided not to have that conversation in the middle of a hospital's walkway. She quickly hushed Erica and motioned that an answer wasn't necessary. Things really had changed between the women. Callie looked down at their joined hands. She rubbed her thumb over Erica's warm knuckles. Things were also still remarkably the same between them. They quietly smiled at each other, enjoying the peace that seemed to encircle them. Erica wished that things could stay this simple and enjoyable forever. Callie wished that she could stay in this moment forever.

"Can we get out of here?" Callie asked with a sprinkle of desperation in her voice that she hoped Erica didn't pick up on. Erica squared her shoulders and dropped Callie's hands. Callie's stomach leaped into her throat, she hated not knowing what this woman was thinking.

"Lead the way," Erica said with a small smile.

Callie regained her breath and did as she was told, the two were at Callie's car within a minute. Erica reached for the handle but was intercepted by Callie. Callie opened the door for Erica and curtseyed, this received a giggle from the blonde. Callie made her way to the drivers side and they began the drive to Callie's.

"Yang's probably not going to appreciate me waltzing into her apartment." Erica said absently. She watched the lights fly by the window. The clouds were a beautiful charcoal that night, Erica pushed away memories of a night similar to it. Callie took a while to reply.

"She wouldn't, but we don't live together anymore."

Erica was shocked by that statement, she turned towards Callie and saw that something was troubling her. She chose not to push the subject, she simply continued gazing through the window. They arrived at Callie's shortly. Callie again rushed over to Erica's side and opened her door for her. Another giggle from Erica's lips was Callie's reward. Instinctively, Callie urged Erica in front of her as to protect her if anything were to happen. A gesture she had seen her parents repeat numerous times throughout her childhood. Her hand hovered just above the small of Erica's back the entire walk up to the apartment.

Callie reached for her keys and had trouble opening the door. Erica stood patiently behind Callie, she examined the brunettes hair for the first time that night.

"Callie…half of your hair's gone."

As the door jerked open a throaty laugh escaped from Callie. She moved aside to let Erica in, her breath vanished as the dim light inside the apartment lit Erica's face in an angelic way. Erica placed her purse and coat down onto the small table and looked back at Callie. Callie was staring at her, and Erica never enjoyed being scrutinized. The floorboards creaked under Erica as she shifted her weight, Callie was brought back to reality at the noise.

"What I lost, you gained. You're hair's down your back and it's in a horse tail." Callie quipped as she went to pour them some wine.

"Mmmm, I don't miss hearing you use that phrase." Erica chuckled.

The women made themselves comfortable on the couch, unsaid words floated above them, waiting for their chance to slip out. The familiarity that always made their time together feel like home was settling in. It was as if they hadn't seen each other in days, not years. Before Erica could ask why the apartment was so scantly furnished, she spotted a picture in the corner of the room. She rose from her spot to look at it. Callie was with a woman in front of some sort of foliage, the woman had strikingly similar features as Erica.

"Who's this Callie?"

It was obvious that this woman had been Callie's girlfriend. Erica could tell by the vibrant smile on Callie's face. She was both intrigued and pained by this other woman, she wanted to know all about her. Callie peered around Erica to see what she was looking at, as soon as she did the blood drained out of her face.

"No one." She chastised herself for not burning that picture.

Erica replaced the picture and said, "She could be my cousin."

Callie certainly didn't want to ever talk about Arizona with Erica. She decided to avoid the subject. She shrugged dramatically and leaned back into the arm of the couch.

"I have a type."

Callie's chocolate eyes flashed with mischief, Erica's soft blue eyes mirrored Callie's recognition of the past. Callie squinted in thought, she missed having Erica in her home.

"I know I don't want to rehash every moment we shared together. Not tonight. You missed two years of my life. I missed two years of your's. I'm just glad to have you here, I'm not sure why I'm so damn happy to be looking at you…but I am. I don't want to process and over think every word that's being said. Tonight I just want to look at you and thank god for bringing you back to me. I got my best friend back tonight, everything else is secondary to you tonight. "

Callie was nearly crying by the time she finished her short rant. Erica's head had dropped and tears fell onto her crossed legs. Callie lifted Erica's chin with her hand to reveal bloodshot eyes. The Latina's heart broke, seeing Erica cry was something she had always avoided at all costs. Erica's pout made Callie feel even lousier.

"Callie…"

"We'll talk about everything eventually, but just tell me one thing right now. Okay?"

Erica nodded slowly which only made Callie's heart scream with pain.

"Tell me you're not going to leave Seattle again. Please. Just tell me you won't leave me again." Callie couldn't make eye contact with Erica.

A sob fell out of Callie, she covered her mouth. It was Erica's turn to lift Callie's chin, she looked directly into Callie's eyes and said, "Leaving you was the stupidest choice I've ever made. I don't make mistakes twice."

Tears slipped down both of their cheeks. Callie managed a big smile and took Erica's face in her hands.

"Come on, stop crying. Pretty girls shouldn't cry."

Erica smiled brightly. Exhaustion reared it's head once again and Callie yawned multiple times. Erica merely smirked at Callie's tiredness. Callie stood and extended her hand for Erica to take it.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. We've had enough excitement for one day." Callie followed her command with another yawn.

"Oh, I can sleep out here." Erica offered timidly.

Callie wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. "Get up or I'll pick you up."

Erica laughed whole heartedly, she didn't see the seriousness in Callie's face.

Callie reached down and picked up Erica as if she were a feather. She glided across the floor and into her bedroom. Erica shut her eyes, held on to Callie's neck, and waited for the both of them to hit the ground. Callie moved to the side that Erica used to occupy and was about to place her down when she saw Erica's pained expression. Callie couldn't stop herself from thinking it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Erica, open your eyes."

Erica's eyebrows furrowed, then her eyes slowly opened. The look of utter astonishment was evident on her face.

"Wow."

"I'd never drop you." Callie whispered in Erica's ear. Erica could only manage a blush in response.

She laid Erica down and shuffled over to the dresser to throw her some pajamas. The women changed quickly and settled themselves under the familiar blankets. Callie didn't hesitate to pull Erica into her, she wrapped her arm around Erica's waist. The blonde covered Callie's hand with her own. Callie buried her face in Erica's neck which drew a sigh from Erica. She snuggled into the strong embrace.

"Sleep." Callie whispered almost inaudibly.


	4. Neverending Pain

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyright materials referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Authors Note: **Christmas break is here, I hope to write a lot more. I'm writing it as you read it. Sorry for the wait, its been a crazy couple of months. Thank you to all reviewers. You all are very nice. I had a response to **Almicah** though: You have no idea how much of an evil grin spread across my face when I read your review. Don't be torn, come on over to the dark side. We have cake.

The morning's sun fell into the room as dreams faded away and consciousness slowly awakened the girls. The apartment was silent; a light sprinkle peppered the sidewalk. Erica's eyes kept open first, she found Callie's arm draped across her stomach. Callie's eyes opened to find Erica's looking back at her. There were no expectations, no hurt feelings, no resentment in that moment. The two gazed at each other in complete silence, each face lit by only the light that peeked past the shades. Both were satisfied with the tranquility of their private moment. Callie's finger's found their ay to Erica's and began absently tracing sloppy hearts above her knuckles. Love began humming its sweet song into the brunettes ear.

"I missed you," Callie said contently.

"I'm right here," Erica said with an equal amount of happiness dripping off of her words.

Callie and Erica unintentionally sighed at the same time, the pair giggled in unison.

"I hate people who look like we do right now." Erica teased with a small wince. Callie beamed at the blonde's comment. Pride pulsed through her veins. She loved nothing more than having Erica near her, she was so proud that Erica was in her bed and in her life…again.

"Come on." Callie demanded as she rolled out of bed and pulled Erica with her. Erica followed without question. She would follow Callie wherever she wanted to take her. The brunette proceeded to cook breakfast for them both. Erica sat herself down on a bar stool and tried to remember whether or not Callie could cook a decent meal.

"Can you cook?" Erica asked cautiously, the last thing she wanted was to insult Callie. Callie looked at Erica in slight shock, she had become famous for her cooking. Then the reality of Erica's question set it, Callie had learned how to cook as a result of Erica's departure. Cooking kept her mind busy, visions of her crying over a pot of ravioli flew through her head. Callie visibly shook the thought from her head as a brief pain shot through her heart at the awful memories.

"I learned after you left."

"Oh," was all Erica could come up with in response. A sad silence settled between them. Callie quickly finished up the pancakes, eggs, and bacon she had planned on making. She set the bar and placed their plates in front of them. Erica ate rapidly. Callie was taken aback.

"I can make more if you'd like," Callie was taking in Erica's full form for the first time. The blue eyed girl she had been so smitten with was at least three sizes smaller. The weight loss wasn't drastic, but it was noticeable.

Erica chuckled. "Victoria couldn't cook." The statement fell from her lips before she could think about what she was saying. Erica realized what she had said immediately. The blonde always lost control of her thought processes when she was around Callie.

"What?" Callie asked, blatantly confused. Erica's face fell. She set down her fork. Callie was put off by Erica's sudden change in demeanor.

"Who's Victoria?" Callie probed. Erica waited. She couldn't tell Callie about Victoria. She wasn't willing to give information about her ex-girlfriend if Callie wouldn't willingly do the same. Erica turned to Callie with a defeated look in her eyes.

"Who's the woman in the picture?" Erica asked. She knew that they had to get everything out in the open. Now.

Something in Callie's brain decided how to deal with the painful process of getting reacquainted to Erica again.

"Her name is Arizona. She is what happened after my best friend left me all alone in this town. She's my past."

Callie had loved Arizona greatly. She appreciated everything Arizona had done for her, she really did. When Arizona left, and broke her heart, Callie came to realize that she was more upset about loosing the possibility of having children. She never wanted to raise children alone, therefore it wasn't an option. Callie had fallen in love with a woman who showed interest when she was crying in a dirty bar bathroom, she was still hurting over Erica. She so desperately needed someone to hold her at night, the way Erica couldn't. The idea of starting a family only added to the reasons why loving Arizona would fill her up. Arizona's leaving forced Callie to acknowledge the truth of the situation. Callie didn't love Arizona for who she was, she loved the fantasy of what she could be.

Erica wasn't as threatened as she thought she would be at the description of what the woman was to Callie. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Arizona? Really?" A smile crept onto Erica's face.

Callie blushed, "tell me about it." Erica decided that the catching up couldn't wait another minute. She wasn't going to wait and wonder for months about what happened during those missed years.

"Tell me everything I missed and I'll tell you everything you want to know." Erica feigned confidence.

Callie nodded; the girls walked to the couch together. They both knew that this was going to be painful, but no one was running away. Not this time.

"You first Miss Erica Hahn."

Erica was always amused when Callie used her full name, it reminded her of her father. She took a breath and prepared to exhale the memories into life.

"I had to go, I spent my life trying to avoid feeling that kind of pain. So I left, turns out money can get you out of a city within a night. I headed towards New York, the chief there was my mentor a long time ago, so I gave him a call. I told him I needed a job, I needed something to keep me far away from home. By the time I landed, I had an apartment and my things were going to arrive the next morning. I've never felt more efficient in my life." Erica winked. Callie merely listened intently.

"That first night was really hard. I sat alone in my apartment, it was completely empty, and I cried for hours. I have never felt so alone in my life." Erica paused, visibly upset.

"I guess I cried myself to sleep on the wood floors. I only remember going to work the next day. When I came home my furniture had arrived and was in its place…Honestly, I got rid of all of it because it reminded me of you." Erica's eyebrows furrowed. Callie's eyes grew sad.

Erica continued, "After I got rid of all the memories I could find, everything gets blurry. I lived off of work and coffee for almost a year. I don't remember most of it. But one day a dark haired girl walked passed me and took my breath away. She saw me when I was only going through the motions of real living. Somehow we fell into a relationship, she moved in and we became incredibly close. It had become so hard to inhale after I left Seattle. It felt easier to breath when she was around. It all happened very quickly. We were serious within a couple of months."

Callie didn't like how this story was going.

"I thought I really loved her. She gave me anything I so much as looked at, she held me tight when I was sad, she soothed my anger when I was upset. She was everything I could ever want in a woman. Victoria was in love with me. She asked me to marry her."

Callie's heart stopped. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath. Erica couldn't look at Callie, not yet.

"You know what's awful?" she asked. It was a rhetorical question. She contemplated stopping the story, but she decided that she wasn't going to hold anything back now, she had come this far.

"When Victoria was down on her knee, all I could think about was how much she looked like you. She had decorated the apartment with dozens of candles and music was swimming around the room, she was in a new dress and her heart was in her hands. All I could think about was you. Her long black hair was curled the way yours used to be. Her big brown eyes shinned just like yours did when we sat outside your apartment after our date. The only thing that wasn't the same was her smile. It didn't make me smile. It didn't make me feel like yours did."

Callie's mouth was open in utter shock. Still, Erica pushed on. "So I said no. She left that night. I haven't seen her since. Then I came here." Erica couldn't help heaving a sigh of relief.

Callie felt like she had been hit by a train. She wasn't naïve, she knew that Erica would have likely had a relationship, but this caught her off guard. The thought of someone else marrying Erica made her furious and nauseous all at once. The fact that it made her so upset only reiterated what she already knew deep inside. Erica had regained her breath and looked up at Callie. She waited for a response. A few long moments past. Erica became anxious.

"Do you still love her?" Callie asked with pain in her voice. The contrast of the morning and this moment only making the pain worse. Erica thought for a second.

"No, I'm not sure I ever did."

Callie nodded. Insecurity was running wild inside of her, she wanted to know whether or not Victoria was skinnier or prettier or funnier. The curiosity was killing her. She took a deep breath in and let t slowly escape. None of that mattered, Erica didn't marry someone else and she didn't love anyone else. For today, that was all she needed.

"Okay."

Erica was puzzled, Callie's face was unreadable.

"My turn?" Callie asked. Erica nodded in silence.

"After you left I went home and called you. And called you. And called you. I called you for months, I knew you weren't going to pick up. I just wanted to hear you voice. I was in a haze, I went to work and somehow made it through the days. I had a breakdown in the middle of an O.R. once." Callie chuckled and shook her head at the ghost pain.

"A patient broke my nose and all I could think about was how much it hurt to not have you around. I spent most of my free time crying. I felt like I could breathe after you left, that's where our stories are identical. I remember being really upset one night and going to Joe's to try and drink myself to sleep. I was talking to Lexie Grey about something and it reminded me of you, so I rushed off the he bathroom to get myself together. This woman I didn't know walked in and kissed me."

Erica's features made it obvious that she didn't like where this was going.

"After that things just happened. I thought I loved her, so we moved in together and spent the holidays together and she helped me when I came out to my dad. She was there for me when I quit, then un-quit." Callie winced at her own stupidity. "She helped me through a lot. And a couple of months ago she decided to go to Africa to do some good. I almost went with her. I wanted so badly for her to want what I wanted. But she didn't, I wanted kids. She didn't. She left and I had a lot of time to think about what happened. I didn't love her the way I needed to…So here we are." Callie shrugged.

Everything was on the table. The girls could take it or leave it. Erica had nearly married another woman and Callie almost moved to Africa in hopes of her dream love. Separation hadn't done them well. They had just poured their souls out and were exhausted. The room was deathly silent. Both pairs of eyes met and the pain they both felt immediately vanished. The two women loved each other. They were in love with each other. It took division to prove it to them. They could both feel the love that had never been spoken.

"Erica."

"Callie."

"I love you." Both said at once.

Now what?


	5. Perfect Storm

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyright materials referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Authors Note: Let me know what you think.

Each girl had a lover's grin plastered to her face. When they were together they didn't realize their feelings for each other. They were caught in a perfect storm of fear, hurt, love, and sex. It was as if each woman had to start over again and find her true identity. This jaded the pair. They couldn't see that underneath all of the issues they made for themselves, they had unknowingly fallen in love with each other. The same perfect storm that somehow brought them together, tore them apart. When the women were apart the feelings were merely lying dormant. However, when Erica and Callie were with other women they were still unaware of what their real feelings. They were oblivious to how unconditionally in love with each other they were, until that moment.

Truth made itself known and the two felt like they were living a dream. The three words that Erica had spent her life yearning to be told had just be spoken by the beautiful brown eyed girl that had changed her life. The three words that Callie had always wished she could hear, and believe, had just fallen from Erica's precious lips. Every year they had spent wanting and waiting for someone to tell them that they were loved, every hesitant proclamation of love, every broken promise that Callie and Erica had endured lost meaning. They found their soul mates.

Callie nodded, still beaming. "You love me." It wasn't a question.

Erica's smile told how elated she was, she nodded in time with Callie. "And you love me." Tears of pure delight slipped down both of their cheeks. They couldn't help but laugh at how absurd it was to be apart for so long.

Callie took hold of Erica's hands and said, "I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now."

"I'm only ever this happy when I'm with you." Erica said confidently. Erica reached up to Callie's face and gently pulled her towards her. She leaned forward and rose slightly, then kissed Callie's forehead. Callie sighed contently at the loving gesture. They rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes. Each others presence was enough to make the other feel safe and calm.

A timid knock at the door turned both of their heads, the moment faded away. Neither were put off by the end of their privacy, they were secure with each other.

Who could be at the door? Callie thought. Did Erica have to be at work? Callie had the day off, but she wasn't sure about whether or not Erica did. "Are you working today?"

"Uhm, no. I don't officially start until tomorrow." They had woken up early and had spent the entire morning talking. Callie got up reluctantly and looked through the peep hole. Mark stared back at her expectantly. She opened the door half way, shielding Erica from any chance of conflict.

"What's up?" Callie asked nonchalantly. Mark squinted at her, he couldn't read her face.

"I saw you with her Callie." He wasn't one for skirting around an issue. Callie's jaw fell open, her eyes were the size of saucers.

"What're you talking about?" Callie asked as her voice slowly elevated.

"Erica." Mark stated without flinching. He was never forthcoming about his feelings for either Erica or Arizona with Callie. While he appreciated Arizona's relationship with Callie, he didn't care whether or not she left. Before Erica left he grew to genuinely enjoy her, no matter how rough around the edges she was. Therefore, when she left he felt some sort loss. Not to the extent of Callie, but he understood Callie's remorse. The emotional low that Callie went through after Erica fled the city made Mark resent Erica some. Mark held Callie very close to his heart, seeing her hurt killed him.

Erica heard her name, stood from the couch, and made her way behind the door. Callie shifted her weight. "She's back, yes."

"For how long this time?" Mark asked with venom lacing his words.

Callie tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows. "Mark."

"You looked pretty close last night."

"Please don't do this." Callie pleaded quietly.

"Callie! Why would you do this to yourself? What makes you think she won't leave you again?" Mark was raising his voice, Callie was becoming agitated. She shook her head in frustration.

"Don't be an idiot Callie-" Mark was interrupted by Erica before he could finish. In her newfound instinct to protect Callie, she stepped from behind the door in full Dr. Hahn stature. Erica had no patience for Mark Sloan, he was a main reason she had to leave Seattle. Hearing him raise his voice at Callie only made her resent him more.

She stepped in front of Callie. "Stop, Mark."

Mark's eyebrows shot up. "She's here? Seriously? Did you forget everything she put you through?"

"Okay its time for you to go." Erica said sternly.

Mark looked directly into her piercing eyes. He looked for any sign of weakness, and found one.

"Come find me when she get's boring in the sack." He shot at Erica.

Erica set her jaw and raised her chin, she refused to be intimidated. Callie drew the line at attacking Erica. He could question her own judgment all he wanted, but being vile to Erica was crossing the line. Callie pulled Erica softly into the apartment, Erica never dropped Mark's stare. Callie squared her shoulders and stepped into their line of vision and scoffed at Mark's childish behavior.

"You will not talk to her or about her, like that. Ever." Mark was about to respond when Callie slammed the door shut.

Mark took a deep breath in and let it out with a huff. He didn't know why he was being so rude, he knew that he wasn't acting like himself. He gritted his teeth and made his way into his apartment. Immediately he knew he would be doing a lot of apologizing over the next few days.

"Damnit." He had made a bad decision.

Callie turned in a huff towards Erica. Erica's hair had fallen out of its pony tail while they were asleep, it fell well past her shoulders. Sleep had ruffled her golden hair into large waves. Her eyes were pointed. Her stance was strong and unflinching. Her eyes were an angry shade of blue and her face was flushed. Callie was at a loss for words. She had never seen Erica so overtly angry.

"He's a prick." Erica growled lowly. Callie reached her arms out and pulled Erica to her. She wrapped her arms around Erica's waist and held her firmly. Their faces were inches apart.

"Don't worry about it," Callie had observed long ago that cruel words really did get to Erica, she just didn't show it. Erica tilted her head, still upset; she didn't understand.

"He won't bother you again." Callie assured her.

"I can take care of myself Callie." Erica said indignantly. Callie smirked at her stubbornness.

"I know. But, **I** just want to take care of you…sometimes." Callie was still smiling at the end of her statement. Erica's features settled and she nodded in silent approval. Callie giggled and hugged Erica to her, she spun them in a small circle. Erica still used the same cherry shampoo that she always had and Callie had her head buried in her hair. When she pulled away she was going to comment on the shampoo, but Erica was smiling at her. A big, unrestrained, loving smile. Callie promised herself that she would do everything she could to see that smile on Erica's face every single day.

"God your so beautiful." Callie mused. Erica blushed and turned her head with embarrassment. Callie couldn't stop thinking that everything this girl did was adorable. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Get dressed," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What? Why?" Erica asked in the same rushed tone Callie was using.

"Were going shopping."


	6. Limited Heaven

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyright materials referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Authors Note: I hate to ask for reviews, but when no one replies I feel like no one has read the chapters.

Callie made her way to her room eager to take Erica out. The small conflict with Mark only proved to her how much she wanted Erica to be her number one priority in life. The brunette wanted something to remind them of their reunion, something she could look at everyday. As she rummaged through her closet she debated internally what mall they should go to. Erica was making her way back to the room, rather shocked that Callie had brushed off the hostile encounter so quickly.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked timidly. Callie pulled her head out of her shirts and smiled warmly at Erica.

"Of course. It's just Mark. He'll be over it by tomorrow…Are you okay?" Callie hoped Mark hadn't ruined their day.

"Yeah, I don't care," a moment passed. Erica looked around the room and said, "Uhm Cal, I don't have any clothes here."

Callie paused, she hadn't thought about that. "Hmm. You can borrow something." Erica furrowed her eyebrows. Callie turned to her closet and smiled devilishly to herself. She tossed Erica a simple pair of jeans and a blouse and told her to go try it on. While Erica busied herself changing, Callie picked out an outfit that she knew would look good standing next to Erica's. She fussed with her deep purple top as she sat on the bed waiting for Erica to finish. She looked up and was struck by a wave of gratitude. Her life had completely turned around within a single night. She told Erica Hahn that she loved her and Erica said it back! She couldn't believe her life.

Just then Erica opened the door and finished brushing the ends of her hair. Callie took her time looking at what she was wearing from head to toe. She had purposely grabbed the tightest jeans she owned, which fit Erica like a glove. The dark blue boot cut jeans were cut off by the sapphire, satin v-neck blouse. The deep plunge of her top made Callie's heart pitter-patter; she grinned. Erica turned and fixed her hair quickly, she didn't see Callie staring at her. Callie got up and wrapped her arms around her love's waist. She stood three inches taller than Erica because she had already stepped into her boots. She looked into their reflection and appreciated the universe's handy work. Erica leaned into the touch and placed her hands on top of Callie's. Erica gazed at the same reflection and sent a small thanks up to the cosmos, for whoever was watching over them. They both smiled grand smiles.

"Good lord." Erica's eyes were trying to take in their surroundings. Callie snickered.

"It's new, apparently the old mall wasn't up to Seattle's standards." Erica nodded at Callie's explanation. Callie waited for Erica to start walking again…it wasn't happening. Callie took Erica's hand and led her down the corridor lined with designer stores which were filled with overpriced items. Erica regained her motor functions and chatted with Callie as they window shopped. They walked contently until Callie saw the store she had decided to visit on the drive over. Erica followed Callie's lead, but missed the stores moniker. The store was brightly lit and painted completely white. Erica found the appearance to be a bit much but she followed Callie despite the fact.

The girls were stopped by a young woman. "Hello ladies. Welcome to Tiffany's. Can I help you find something?" Callie chatted with the woman, Erica only heard the word _Tiffany's_. She leaned over and whispered in Callie's ear "What're we doing here?" Callie turned to Erica and smirked at her curiosity. "I want to get something to remind us of last night. Something you can look at everyday and be proud of." Erica tilted her head, Callie was a hopeless romantic. The woman backed away and let the girls have a moment.

"Come on, lets look around." Callie urged Erica on, again in front of her, instinctively. Erica shuffled around looking from piece to piece. Callie followed close behind her, never letting her out of her sight. Neither of them found anything special until the young woman approached them again.

"Maybe I can show you something else?" she offered.

Erica shook her head slowly, "No thank you, that usually means an incredibly expensive 'something else'."

The girl was about to respond when Callie interjected. "Price isn't an issue." Erica gave Callie a quizzical look. Erica had money, she considered herself well-off; she hadn't spent much money ever since she became an attending. The money she had made over the years merely collected in her bank account. But she knew that money had to be some kind of an issue at a store like this. The girl led the two into another room in the back, it was dimly lit with a medium sized case full of jewelry. The woman pulled out a necklace box from underneath the case, she opened it and showed it to Callie. Callie's eyes twinkled, "It's perfect." She took the box and showed it to Erica. The blonde's breath left her. Laying in the blue box was a pink diamond, heart key pendant. The diamonds were set in platinum, the chain was made up of small interlinking infinity symbols. Erica shook her head slowly again, this time in disbelief.

"It's gorgeous Callie." A satisfied smile worked it's way onto Callie's face.

"Good." Callie turned to the woman and said, "Can I get it engraved?" The woman nodded and had Callie write down what she wanted the engraving to say. Callie quickly scribbled down what she wanted and returned her eyes to a still flabbergasted Erica.

"Erica?" Callie waited for a response. Erica had never been a girl that obsessed over jewelry, but that necklace was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. Suddenly, the thought of cost crossed her mind.

"How much is it?"

"Don't worry about it." Erica was about to protest when she felt an idea coming on. She kissed Callie's forehead and walked back into the front showroom. Callie stood silently not knowing what came over the blonde. She shook her head; that girl was one of a kind.

Twenty minutes had passed when the young woman returned with Erica's present in hand. It was wrapped in a violet bow. "Is this all? Would you like to pay in front?"

"Yes please." Callie answered politely. The woman had Callie follow her to the register where they found Erica waiting for them, she had a long, thin box in her hands. The box had an identical violet bow. Erica had a brilliant smile on, she had gotten Callie a present in half the time that it took Callie to get Erica's.

"What's this?" Callie asked in jest, she handed her credit card to the woman.

Erica shrugged. "Something I hope you can look at each day and be proud of."

Callie enveloped Erica in a fierce hug. "How did you get it so quickly?" She asked into Erica's neck. Erica chuckled and pulled Callie away from her so that she could see her eyes.

"I'm very efficient." Erica winked.

The woman silently handed the card back to Callie and the pair made their way out of the store. As they meandered through the crowd people stared at the happy couple. However, Callie and Erica didn't notice a thing. Once at Callie's car Erica brought the brunette over to her side. She held the thin box up to Callie's chest and handed it to her. Callie opened it to find an identical heart key pendant, but this one was made of round pear shaped diamonds. It twinkled in the sunlight. Erica picked it up and stepped behind Callie to put it on her. The heart key laid just between her cleavage.

Erica stepped back around her and flipped over the pendant to show Callie what it said.

"You Are My Glasses"

Callie's eyes welled. She quickly pulled out Erica's necklace and turned it over to reveal the inscription.

"You Are My Leaves"

Erica turned and had Callie fix the clasp. She turned back around and took Callie's face in her hands, she kissed her. A slow kiss filled with passion, promise, and unabashed love. Both women floated back down to Earth and separated. They hadn't kissed in years. With both hearts overflowing with giddiness they managed to get back into the car and drive back to Callie's apartment.

Holding hands, they walked down the hallway to find a note on the door.

Erica-

Can we talk when I get off tonight? Just you and I.

-Mark

Callie handed Erica the note and expected a large sigh of disgust. Erica read the note and slipped it into her pocket. No upset, no fury. Callie shrugged it off. They walked into the living room and took off their jackets. Callie and Erica made themselves comfortable on the couch. Callie laid in between Erica's legs with her back to Erica's front. Both, without thinking, played with their necklaces. Within minutes they had both fallen asleep. A beautiful haze filled the apartment.

They slept soundly for nearly three hours, until a confident knock interrupted their dreams. It was dark already. Erica was visibly startled while Callie found the interference annoying. She got up and made her way to the door, mumbling something about Mark having a key.

"Ugh, Mark you have keys." Callie opened the door roughly.

It wasn't Mark.


	7. Take Her Hand

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyright materials referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note**: It's been way too long. Crazy life man. Review please. Italics indicate thoughts.

Arizona rambled on about something that didn't register to Callie. There was a moment when the brunette opened the door that she was glad to see Arizona. Then the past day and a half came rushing back to her, Erica was in her apartment, declaring her love for Callie. She knew that no matter what Arizona was saying, her life was about to get much harder. As Arizona carried on Callie hoped she wouldn't stop. She wanted to hang on to this moment before things got complicated. Arizona stopped speaking. Erica got up from the couch and walked to the bedroom without Callie noticing. Callie tilted her head to the side in a mixture of sympathy, resentment, and disgust. She slammed the door shut.

"Fuck." she stuttered. She turned slowly to face Erica, she was gone. Callie's heart fell.

"Erica?" Callie said wincing painfully. She received no reply.

"Erica."

Erica stormed out of the bedroom with the previous day's clothes on. She couldn't think rationally. Callie attempted to touch her love's arm but Erica continued on with determination. She threw open the front door, Arizona turned at the end of the hallway, hoping Callie had reconsidered letting her in. Erica took a step outside and stopped when Arizona caught her eye. Arizona let confusion run about her face. Erica began to feel physically ill, she inhaled deeply and walked past Arizona into the elevator. Callie turned and followed quickly, passing Arizona, preventing the elevator doors from closing. This wasn't about Arizona it was about Erica feeling like she was replaceable. It was far too soon for their rebuilt relationship to be tested.

"Calliope," Arizona said almost desperately. Callie's eyes began to well out of frustration.

"Don't go." Callie pleaded. Erica viciously pressed a button and the doors began to close but Callie prevented them again.

"Do not leave." Callie said forcefully. Erica pressed another button and Callie pounded her fist against the doors, they remained open. Erica's nostrils flared and her cheeks became tinged with an angry shade of crimson. She stared pointedly at Callie, willing her to let her go. Callie stared back, crying now.

"You promised you wouldn't leave." she said, making sure Erica heard every word.

Erica stood, stoic. Her heart pounded.

"Erica!" Callie yelled. A lone tear fell from Erica's eye, she pursed her lips. Callie held out her hand for Erica to take. Erica was fighting every instinct to remove herself from this situation, save herself the pain, leave before she gets hurt any more. She stared past Callie, down the hall, and out of the window to see the moon rising. She remembered all of the lonely nights she endured after she left Seattle. _Just take her hand. Just take her hand. _Callie stepped into the elevator, still holding out her hand. Erica looked down at Callie's open hand. The first time she held Callie's hand she had felt an overwhelming feeling of belonging. All she wanted in that moment was to regain that feeling. Erica began to cry and turned her head. The elevator doors closed, and it proceeded to lower itself to the bottom floor. _Just take her hand. _

"I-" Callie's voice broke, "I love you." She moved closer to Erica. _Take her hand. _She moved closer again, they were inches away. Callie needed to try a different way of reaching Erica, she gingerly took Erica's hands into her own. "What are you thinking?" The elevator doors opened to find Mark waiting for it. Neither woman realized their audience.

Erica hesitated. "I want you to be with me. Only me."

Callie shook her head and scrunched her eyebrows at the simple response. "Okay. Then come with me and we'll deal with her and whatever the hell else gets thrown our way." Erica bit her lip as she told herself to go with Callie. "Or we can go. Whatever you want. But your staying with me." Callie said more confidently. The elevator doors closed as Mark watched, this time with adoration for the private moment. The elevator began upward again.

Erica leaned in to Callie and kissed her gently. As she pulled away she nodded her head, "okay." Callie took a breath in and turned to face the woman she knew would be waiting for them when the doors opened.

"Was that dramatic?" Erica asked, rather in jest. Callie laughed lightly and leaned over to pull Erica's necklace out from under her shirt.

"No…yes."

Erica groaned. "I'm sorry, Callie."

"Oh hush. It's my job to follow you." Callie said with a wink. The elevator doors opened slowly. Arizona was leaning against the opposite wall of Callie's apartment. The girls walked towards Arizona, Callie leading Erica. Callie wanted to protect Erica as much as she could. Erica contemplated how vulnerable she was when she was around the woman she loved. She tried to regain any form of Dr. Erica Hahn; she could handle being vulnerable around Callie but not anyone else. Arizona straightened up and looked Callie in the eye.

"I hope your happy." Arizona said emotionlessly. Callie couldn't tell whether or not the sentence was sincere or bitter. Erica decided to take ownership of what was rightfully hers. "She is." Arizona dropped her head and started to walk away.

"Nice to meet you Erica." Erica gave her a small nod and turned to head back in to the apartment.

Callie whispered to herself, "Bye."


	8. Hold Your Hand

**Authors Note:** Had a nasty case of no inspiration. I seem to be in a groove though. I feel as though the last chapter was somewhat rushed and a cop-out. This chapter is me trying to get this train back on the tracks.

Callie watched Arizona walk away with a broken heart in her hands. It was a shame having to push away a well meaning woman when all she wanted was love. The love she spent her whole life looking for just happed came from someone else. The elevator doors closed and she made her way back into her home.

Erica stood with her hands clasped in front of her, she felt rather childish after storming out so quickly. Callie took a seat on the arm of her sofa and sighed deeply.

"Chinese ?" Erica offered. Callie nodded appreciatively while trying to assure herself that Arizona was going to be fine.

The rest of the night was spent gloomily watching a mindless movie, snacking on cold Chinese food. Mark came by and apologized with his tail between his legs; Erica enjoyed it immensely. Callie, although happy, was disappointed in herself for not preventing Arizona's pain. The brunette was empathetic to a fault. She decided that she just needed a good night's sleep, things would be fine in the morning.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Erica asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Callie whispered, "I just feel so bad. She flew all the way from Africa to see me…I don't know, I just didn't mean to hurt her."

Erica held her lover's hand. She didn't say anything because there was nothing she could say. Callie saw that she was inadvertently causing Erica to doubt her love. Unlike Arizona, she knew exactly how to raise Erica's spirit's.

"Can I tell you something?" Callie asked lightheartedly.

"Yes."

"I wanna hold your hand." Erica's eyebrows scrunched, they already were holding hands.

"Tomorrow, at work." Smiles lit up both of their faces. "There's a day, sometime before we got together, that I remember so clearly. You came over to the old apartment and I had you sleep in Christina's bed because you were tipsy beyond belief. I hadn't realized that I loved you as more than just a friend." She winced at how juvenile the whole situation was. "I was sleeping on the couch looking through the open door and I saw that your hand was near the edge of the bed, I stayed awake for hours wanting so badly to just hold your hand. Then when I finally got to sleep I dreamed of walking around the hospital hand in hand."

Erica smiled a dreamy smile and kissed Callie earnestly. She had never considered herself romantic, until now. The girls settled into their familiar embrace and waited for sleep to take them. Callie quietly hummed the melody to I Wanna Hold Your Hand, she was so deliriously in love.


End file.
